


Fine Things

by Katherine



Category: The Circus is Coming - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Santa as she settled to the work and the circus.





	

Santa found it a fine thing to learn to be a tumbler. She felt her arms, back, and legs flexing more easily as she settled to the work. Not to the work only, but to the comforting truth that she and Peter belonged in the circus.

Now and again she would watch Peter's lessons, and more often join him in the barn feeding titbits to the horses. The horse's faces still looked alike to her, pricked ears and long muzzles, but she let Peter tell her about each horse. That was a thing to do for a brother, when he wasn't in a mood. He very rarely was, now—since they both knew Cob's Circus was their home for years to come.


End file.
